Fancy or Freedom
by riolusaura
Summary: REQUEST/OC INVOLVED Adelis, the princess of Norway, has lived being proper because of Norway, though seeing the freedom of a certain cross-dresser she falls for him. But whats this? Norway likes her too? -Terrible Summary-


_**Hello there! This fanfic was a request from ' llx-BetraylsandForgiveness-xll', and sorry it took a bit of thinking on how to do this ^.^' BUT nontheless I found a plot yay~ Please enjoy. Also, the OC's name 'Adelis' means: Norwegian form of Old High German Adaleiz, meaning "noble sort." :)**_

_Bang Bang Bang_

"..."

_Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang_

"Hnnng...?"

_Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang-_

"WHAT?"

"Its time to get ready Norway!" A teenage girl's voice called over the noises of the crickets..wait crickets? Norway looked at his clock. 4:30 in the morning. "_Pokker_, Adelis! Do you not see what time it is? Go back to sleep before I call Yrjan to drag you back to bed." Norway started to lose his cool, before regaining it and mumbled the last sentance to himelf. A small whine could be heard, and Yrjan had appeared in hopes to actually beable to drag the young princess back to her room. "No Yrjan." he mumbled, and the troll sadly stalked away, probably to go bother a friend. Reluctently, Norway got up and opened the door to his hotel room.

Outside was the teenage princess, turning 18 in June. Her nightdress was covered in silver trimming and her blonde hair was pulled back in a ponytail. "You're almost 18. You need to start acting like royalty." Norway sighed, pulling her into his room. "What do you think the other countires will think if they see you acting like this?" He knew he should've just gotten one room for both of them, but she insisted staying with her bodyguard, who was undercover as a housemaid. Adelis looked down dissapointed, and saw Norway closed the door. "I'm sorry...I am just so excited for today..." she mumbled, pulling the silver-encrested hair band out of her hair, letting the slightly wavy hair fall to her shoulders. Norway sat on the side of his bed, looking at her. "You need to get back to bed. We'll get up in about 2 hours to get ready." He stated, waiting for her answer.

"Yes Norway..." was all she said, looking downcast. "Your father told me to take care of you, I can't have you running out in the halls alone again or else I'll just have to have you stay with me...Now lets go." Standing up, he led the girl to her room, where a very frantic 'housemaid' was just bursting through the door of her room, fully dressed in gear ready to kill. One look towards Noway, however, calmed her stance, shuffling Adelis into the room and bowing her head in apology towards Norway, who looked, in every way, exsausted. Going back to his room, Norway flopped onto his bed, and fell asleep quickly.

_Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep..._

A groan was heard under the covers as Norway looked at his clock. 6:30. Now it was time to get up. Pushing himself out of bed, he took a hot shower before getting dressed and brushing his hair and teeth. He looked at his watch, it was now almost 8. He was right on time. Opening his phone, Norway walked out of his room and headed towards Adelis'.

"Okay, Norways here bye!" he heard her shout, running up to him. "Norway are you ready? I am really excited!" she giggled happily, locking arms with him. He made a noise of disapproval and embaressment, though she didn't seem to notice. It took about 15 minutes to get to the meeting room, and the Nordic boy drew in a long breath, feeling like this wasn't going to end well.

...Hold on...

I should probably go back a little bit. I as in the writer. You see, each leader must meet all the personifications so that he or she can know who is who, as it would be embaressing (as well as disasterous) if one confused them. Would you like to be the one who accidentally called Russia "America"? No? Then you see what I mean. For rulers like the Presidents, they meet up after being elected, but for royalty, by the time they turn 18 they must go to at least one meeting. And this is what leads us to our story, about a princess who cares nothing for politics.

"Lets go!" she chirpped, opening the door before Norway could stop her. She looked around in amazement, some of the countries nearby turning around and looking at the two. Everything looked so cool in Adelis' eyes. She scanned the room, looking at everyone as if she was in a pet store. There were so many people! Were there really this many countries in the world? "Wow..Norway look at everyone!" she turned around smiling happily, and he led her to where he sat, in between Denmark and Iceland. He had met them before, Denmark was a lot of fun to be around, though Norway would always hit him.

"HEY! So you finally came huh? I was wondering when you'd show up kid!" he greeted her happily, patting her head. She smiled up at him before sitting down between him and Norway. Suddenly, in the middle of Denmark's "interesting" disscussion to Norway, she heard another conversation. "Ohmigawsh Liet! I totally think we should just like, escape while we have a chance! They won't notice~" called another, feminine-like voice from the doorway. Adelis turned around, seeing two teenagers walking in, one, a boy, with brown hair and one, who she saw as a girl, with blonde hair.

"Norway, Norway! Whos that girl over there? Shes pretty..." Adelis said, looking over at the female longingly. She wished she could be like that, carefree and do whatever she wanted. She heard Denmark start laughing, and then a slap quickly followed with a mumured 'ouch' from the said laugher. "Thats a guy, his name is Poland." Norway stated, looking over towards the Polish. "We have pretty good relations with him, don't insult his way of life...or anyones for that matter." Norway warned, and the princess sighed loudly, being told for the hundreth time.

Denmark then chose that it would be a good time to annoy the Nordic, and poked the small curl that peeked out from his hat, causing a swift punch to the stomach. While this was all happening, Adelis snuck off to speak to Poland. _"Hes kinda cute..."_ she thought to herself, just a few feet away from him. The Polish, likely sensing someone watching him, turned and looked at Adelis. She smiled shyly at him, her face blushing a light pink before gaining the courage to walk towards him. The blonde haired Pole looked at her in slight confusion.

"Like, who're you?" He asked, and her heart skipped a beat. "I...am...Adelis..." she suddenly found herself struggling to speak english, what the heck? Though the flustured actions made him laugh. "I'm Poland! Soooo...what did ya come over here for? Like...do'ya wanna know what brand this skirt is?" He asked as if that was completly natural, and at first she had to do a double take. She had forgotten he was wearing a blue lolita-like skirt with white lace at the end, matched with a shirt that had blue lace. It actually looked...good. "N-No...I was just..here to say hi and wanted to talk to you for a bit...I guess." She murmered on however over back with Norway, him and Demark were staring at the two.

"Huh...guess she'd rather talk to him than us Norge!" Denmark commented, giving a wink towards the smaller one. "Its fine." was all he got as a reply though, looking at the two with, what Iceland, who had been quiet this entire time, could see as nervousness. "The meeting is about to start Norway. She should come back." he commented, and the Nordic nodded. However before he could even stand up to call her over, Poland had moved a seat next to him, which she sat at, both laughing at probably some joke.

After four hours of useless bickering, the meeting is finally at its lunch break. "So like, why don't you come with me to lunch? I know the. greatest. place. EVER~!" Poland practicly sung, and Adelis had no hesitation in nodding. Though Norway had something to say about this. "Adelis, you already have plans." He stated clearly, sending a cold gaze towards Poland. However Poland shrugged it off, commenting how it would be fine and dragging her off anyway. The girl smiled and waved goodbye to Norway, and even Denmark could see he was silently fuming. "You know...If you really like her that much how about you tell her?" He stated, though it sounded sad. He shot a glare at the Dane, and walked off without another word. "Noooooorge! Don't ignore me!" He whined, chasing after him.

"Sooooo...? Whaddya think?" Poland asked, smiling to himself at his newfound friend's expression. "Wow..." was all that could describe the place they were in. Everything from the table to the walls to even the workers were wearing something fancy, stylish, and in pink. The only colors she was allowed in her room was silver and gold, being that Norway thought "nobility should be shown everywhere, even in places people don't tend to see". It was annoying how even her bathroom was silver and gold, and had to repeatedly hold onto the bar in the shower to keep herself from slipping. But this...this was different. There wasn't an ounce, besides her clothes, of silver or gold in the entire place! She was mesmerized by it all before her arm was pulled towards a table (covered in pink, of course, but this one had red trimming) and she was giving a menu.

"You can just like, picked whatever. My treat." Poland said, looking away, what Adelis seemed it to be, sheepishly. Looking at the menu, she spied food that she has never seen before, as well as food that she had. Though, none of it had she tasted before, so she was having a hard time picking. In the end, she went with a cheeseburger, which she saw a blonde nation back at the meeting swallowing them whole. She could of swore she saw Poland eye the massive, though not as greasy, burger.

Little did they know, another pair entered the same place, though looking far different than usual. A tall man-er _woman_ with long red hair and way too much make up had entered, who was in every sense of the word, uncomfortable. The other one, shorter, had short black hair, with a silver curl peeking out from under it. She however, _did_ look somewhat like a girl, much more than the taller one did. "Noooorge!" the taller one hissed quietly, eyeing Adelis and Poland. "This is going overboard! Can't we go home so I can take this scratchy thing off?" he complained, gripping the back of his red skirt and rubbing it with a few complaints. He looked like an elderly woman, with the pearls, too much makeup and perfume, and red female suit. Norway glared up at the redhead. "You said you wanted to come along, so shut up and deal with it." he commented, then was escorted to a seat. Unlike his partner, he wore a sleek blue dress, with a small silver bracelet and no makeup.

Both stumbled over to sit down, which was close to the one with the princess and her "date". Norway scowled, he could see it was obviously a date, and he didn't like it. Denmark didn't notice his glare and started talking. "You know..they could make a cute couple I bet. She's been dying for some freedom and he does nothing but be himself. It could work." Norway's fists clentched, trying not to blow his cover. He felt...jealous. Suddenly he heard Denmark gasp and nudge Norway, very harshly, in the ribs. Looking back at the two, he saw Adelis giving Poland...a kiss! It was on the cheek, but it had done its job. "See Norge, you were too slow, looks like those two are going to-" Norway slammed his fists on the table, giving Denmark a yelp of shock and the other two jolted in their seats, making their lips contact by accident.

Adelis shot back in her seat, with her pink face deepening. Well, that went better than expected, but who made that...? She turned around and saw the familiar, icey gaze towards her, but at the moment it was murderous with a hint of...pain? "N-Norway..?" she choked out, and Poland looked equally horrified at being caught. Though, before anything could happen, the Nordic stormed out. "Norway..? Norway, wait!" Adelis called, chasing after him. She ran out, after sending an apologetic gaze to Poland, following the trail of discarded clothes and wondering if Norway was stripping.

Half-expecting to find a naked nordic, she sighed in relief when he was fully dressed...and packed? "Where are we going?" she asked, fearful. She knew that Norway cared about her, but she could never stay with her country! Not like that at least. "_I'm_ going home. I don't know what you're planning to do." It sounded like he was straining to keep his voice steady, and she looked down sadly. "I thought you didn't want any relations with people like us, I guess its just me then. Oh well." Adelis was feeling worse and worse, her eyes had grown wide, filing with tears, and she was shaking. "I-I..." she started, but couldn't bring herself to say anything. And with that, Norway turned around, grabbed his bags, and walked away. "Your maid has also been excused, shes on her way home as we speak." he mentioned before fading out of sight.

_**YEAAAAAAAAAAAAH. Thats it. I'm sorry if it sucks D: It took me a while to write this because, well, I was trying to think of what to do. LOL. Anyways I hope you enjoyed it llx-BetraylsandForgiveness-xll!**_


End file.
